


#48 - Half

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [48]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gen, Playing Hooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: half, Florian.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: half, Florian. No beta.

"Good job, you two," said the Instructor. "Take an hour of Rec."

"Thank you, Ser," said Florian. He grabbed Catlin's hand, pulling her with him. Around the corner, he started to run.

"Why aren't we going home?" said Catlin. "After class, we usually—"

"We finished early. Sera's out until three. He said we have Rec." He could smell Ag: soil, animals, feed.

"But what we do when we get home is Rec."

"Look," he said. "It's a target of opportunity. If you're supposed to take out three Enemies, and you realize you can take out six, why settle for half?"


End file.
